Broken
by xXShadowXKissedXx
Summary: Roxas is a abused, by his own mother none the less. He doesn't know what to do, other then accept that this is his life. What will happen when the new kid gets Roxas to open up? AkuRoku With side pairings. UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

__

Broken

AkuRoku with side pairings

M for language, abuse, cutting, and sexual themes later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even my soul O.O

Hey everyone!! Okay so this is my first story, my best friend Amanda and I are working on it. I only have this chapter done, sorry about that. But hey I'm working on it. I'm also sorry if this story seems horrible, Amanda and I are working on getting better…… But anyways… Enjoy I guess… Feel free to review, tell me what we need to work on or if you liked anything.

Xoxo Steph and Amanda

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I can not verbalize_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

I picked up the blade and slid it against my skin. I know it's not good for me, and that I could eventually kill myself; but god it just felt so good when the cold steel bit into my flesh.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was six in the morning, and the alarm clock was already blaring next to the bed. The lump that was in said bed reached a hand out and threw the alarm clock against his closet door. Unfortunately the noise didn't stop. Forcing the occupant of the bed to stand groggily and walk over to the annoying electronic and turn it off. In his sleepy haze he didn't even realize the door behind him being open, until it was to late. The next thing he knew his back was on the black carpeting, and a spiky haired brunette was on top of him.

"ROXAS! WAKE UP" Of course it was his brother, who else would be up and sugar high this early in the morning.

"Sora, if you haven't already noticed I am up." Roxas couldn't help but to role his eyes at his twin. Yes, that's right twin, only a few differences could be found between the two. Roxas was quite but rebellious with blonde hair and a tad bit paler then his naturally tanned brother. While Sora was hyper all the time, social, and brunette. One trait the two shared though, was their bright blue eyes.

Pushing Sora off of him, Roxas stood and left his room to take a shower. Then dressing in his favorite pair of faded grey skinny jeans, a dark purple and black t-shirt, and of course his black hoodie. After dressing Roxas applied a thin but noticeable layer of eyeliner around his eyes, only making them stand out more then usual.

"Roxas!! Come out here I made waffles!." Sora shouted from the kitchen. He made them breakfast every morning, in hopes his brother would eat something. But every morning Roxas refused to eat, as he had been doing since freshmen year. They were juniors now, and Roxas's extreme weight loss worried Sora constantly.

As the still sleepy blonde walked into the kitchen he mumbled a "not hungry" while putting on his black converse and grabbing his ipod nano. He put in the ear buds and pressed play, allowing Three Days Grace to fill his mind.

__

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

A couple minutes later the two brothers were out the door and heading to there first day of school. Lucky for them the school was only a ten minute walk from there house, so they didn't have to travel far. As they approached the school Sora ran off to find Riku, his best friend since he was five. Roxas, as usual was left alone, he had no friends. Everyone thought he was different, and that was ok with him. He told himself that it was better this way.

Sora POV

"Hey Sora, are you there?!" A silver haired boy was waving his hand in front of said brunette's face. He was always spacing out like this.

"Yah sorry Riku, it's just….. Roxas still won't eat" Sora said quietly. Riku was the only other person who knew about Roxas, other then himself of course. If he ever even thought of telling his mother, things would be even worse for Roxas then they were now.

The silver haired boy looked into Sora's eyes. This had been going on for a while but there was nothing Sora or himself could do about it. "Does she still hit him?" Riku asked so quietly Sora could barley hear.

Sora only looked down, but that was all Riku needed.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Broken

AkuRoku

M for language, abuse, cutting, and sexual themes later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even my heart! That belongs to Amanda

Woot - Ok Chapter Two…. With no help from AmandaSigh , I'm going to have t get some motivation for her…….. Well we're still trying to get better…… So review and tell us what needs to be worked on! 3

Xoxo Steph and Amanda

_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_I've gone away,_

_ Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._

_It's hard to say,_

_ That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)._

_I've gone away, _

_Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself)._

_It's hard to say, _

_That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)_

_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Roxas sighed and sat down at a table in the back of his chemistry class. It was the last class before lunch, and he was bored as usual. Because Roxas never ate lunch it was like a free period to him, a chance to walk around outside listening to his music. Now all he had to do was wait through his class.

At that thought the teacher walked in, clearing his throat in the process and gaining the attention of the class. "Hello class I'm Mr. Strife and I will be teaching you chemistry this year." There was a collection of groans before the teacher continued. "We will be doing a lab today involving…" As Mr. Strife was about to explain the door opened revealing a tall red head. Said red head walked over to the teacher and handed him a note.

Briefly glancing at the paper he was given, the blonde teacher looked up before saying, "Class this is Axel, he is new to this school so be sure to help him find his way." Looking around the room, and only finding one empty table, Mr. Strife pointed towards Roxas and said, "Axel you may take a seat next Roxas in the back." With that Axel walked down the aisle, and sat next to the blonde. "So like I was saying before" Mr. Strife started again, "We will be working with chemicals today, so put on some goggles before you start. Your partners will be whoever you are sitting next to."

Roxas looked up, he had never had a partner to work with before. He always ended working alone, it was easier for him that way. Either way he had to do the lab. Looking at the sheet of instructions in front of him Roxas stood up to gather the supplies. As he was walking towards the closet were all the supplies were kept Axel came up beside him.

"Hey, need any help?" He asked uncertainly, Axel usually avoided people. Something about Roxas though made him want to talk to him. Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas wasn't used to being spoken to, thinking he was talking to someone else, Roxas didn't respond to Axel's question. With a sigh Axel went and sat back down at his table, waiting for his partner to return.

After Roxas was done getting all the materials that his partner and himself would need, he went to sit back down. Once again he re-read the instructions and started filling tubes with different liquids. Meanwhile Axel just sat there observing, not sure of what he was supposed to do. His partner had everything covered.

After another five minutes of watching his partner mixing chemicals Axel noticed something. Grabbing the blonde's wrist to stop him from pouring a pink-ish liquid in with a blue powder, he said, "You can't mix those together, they'll have a negative reaction."

Startled by the hand grabbing his wrist Roxas immediately stopped in the midst of adding to new chemicals together. He looked up, trying to figure out who would've stopped him, he came face to face with his partner. He couldn't help but let a small gasp escape his lips. They were so close Roxas quickly scanned the other boy's face. Axel's eyes were such a bright green, they contrasted in a good way with his flaming red spiky hair. Looking even closer Roxas noticed the black lip ring, and the upside down triangle tattoos under his eyes. He was stunning, and that is when Roxas dropped the pink-ish liquid he was holding. Only to have it fall into the red heads lap.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Broken

AkuRoku

M for language, abuse, cutting, and sexual themes later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even my kidney….. Amanda stole it…..

Okay so hey everyone! Chapter three is done! Sorry if it seems choppy, and there's a lot of lyrics. Trying to get this going, once again no help from Amanda, I'm going to eat her heart next time I see her ….. Yah so … Reviews are welcome!!

And a special thanks to the people who already reviewed!

Xoxo Steph and Amanda

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

_I can't stand another fight _

_And nothing' alright _

_Cause we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect _

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

It all happened in a matter of ten seconds. Roxas dropped the pink-ish stuff on Axel, Axel jumped up yelling something about it burning, and then the teacher pushed both boys out the door with instructions to go to the nurse's office.

As the two teens were sprinting down the hallways, Roxas wouldn't stop apologizing, to the point were it started to bother the redhead. Although Axel still felt the burning sensation on his legs he stopped and grabbed Roxas's arm, noting the way the boy flinched away.

"You don't need to keep saying you're sorry, you know. I know you didn't mean to get this shit all over me." Then he turned and started walking again. Meanwhile Roxas was completely frozen, reliving a past memory.

_Flashback _

They were all in the kitchen, sitting at the table enjoying a silent dinner. It was only the three of them, Sora, Roxas, and their mother. This was the usual for them at the time. Sora and Roxas could smell the alcohol on their mother's breath, but said nothing as always.

"Roxas pass the milk." His mother said in a surprisingly calm tone. So the blonde boy started to do as he was told, but half way through the process he dropped the carton. From Roxas's point of view everything felt like it slowed down ten fold.

His mother suddenly had him pushed against the kitchen wall, screaming at him. In all the yelling Roxas managed to squeak in, "I'm sorry, it was an accident, I won't do it again." But that wasn't enough, what he did was never enough.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!" His mother started to scream, "I WASTE ENOUGH MONEY ON YOU, AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO! YOU WASTE THE THINGS I BUY!" Following that, Roxas was slapped across the face.

Ignoring Sora's desperate pleas for their mother to stop, Roxas was beaten until he couldn't stand on his own anymore. Throughout the whole ordeal Roxas kept repeating himself, that he truly was sorry. None of that mattered to his mother.

"Just keep saying you're sorry, it will never be enough though." Their mother had said before stumbling into her room for the night. That was the first time she had gone that far in abusing her son, but it wouldn't be the last.

_End Flashback_

When Roxas came back to reality a few short minutes later, he was greeted with a hand waving in front of his face. "Are you going to show me where the nurse's office is or what?" Of course it was Axel the blonde thought to himself, then nodding his head he started fast walking down the hallway again.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked all of a sudden. "You were pretty out of it back there." Looking down at Roxas, he could tell that the little blonde was nervous.

"Umm yah I'm okay, I was j-just thinking about something." Roxas replied quietly, hoping that Axel heard him.

"Okay, if you're sure." Came Axel's disbelieving reply.

The rest of the ways to the nurse's office went by in silence, neither of the teens knowing what to say next. Upon arriving Axel got ointment rubbed all over his legs before they were free to go back to class.

"So you wanna just wait here until class ends?" Axel asked as they started crossing through the courtyard. There was only another ten minutes of class anyways before lunch. Roxas couldn't think of a reason to go back to class so he just nodded and pulled out his ipod, Axel doing the same. Little did they know that they were about to completely alter each others lives, just by singing the chorus of a song.

_Axel's POV _

Axel sat next to the blonde, listening to his ipod as well. His favorite song was blaring through his own headphones. Nodding his head to the beat he started to hum along quietly.

_Sick with myself, _

_But I've got no one else, _

_So I give it to myself _

_It's the only thing that helps _

_Roxas's POV _

Roxas slipped in the ear buds and hit play, this time Hollywood Undead filled his head.

_It's the same thing_

_This pain thing _

_That keeps me from sleeping _

_And screaming that god I must be mother fucking dreaming _

He sat down on a bench that was against the school building, not noticing the redhead who sat next to him.

_Axel's POV_

In Axel's opinion the song got better and better as it went on. He couldn't help humming even louder as it progressed.

_And I can rest in peace _

_And at least cease to be _

_Cease to see those things in me _

_T__hat make me wanna cease to breath _

_Roxas's POV_

It was just one more part before the chorus was going to come on. Roxas distantly heard someone humming, but took no notice to it. By this point the was in his own world, lost in the music.

_And ceased to need _

_And ceased to feed, __Sickness that's in me _

_This is all that I can be, _

_I can't breathe as I bleed _

_End POV _

It was the chorus, and both boys were still oblivious to the fact that they were listening to the same song. Until they hit the chorus, were Axel couldn't stop himself from singing along.

_I don't know why I cut myself, _

_God, give me a sign or help _

_I won't cry it'll be fine, _

_I'll take my last breath _

_Push it out my chest _

_'Till there's nothing left _

Stopping himself from singing anymore, Axel tore out his ear buds. Quickly looking at Roxas to see if he noticed. Then the strangest thing happened, Roxas sung the next part.

_I know that my minds near the end, _

_God, I hurt myself and fell _

_I won't cry it'll be fine, _

_I'll take my last breath _

_Push it out my chest _

_'Till there's nothing left_

Roxas stopped almost instantly, finally realizing that Axel was next to him. And that what he thought to just be his headphones echoing had stopped, meaning that it was someone else singing the same song.

"D-d-did you just sing what I think you just sang?!" Axel started to stutter in disbelief, there was no way that they had just been singing the same song.


End file.
